Hiding
by TomRiddlewtf
Summary: We meet at the most possible or should i say impossible place. you forgot me didn't you ? i knew it. i should've listen to what they say and just forget about you. besides. the main reason im here is making you forget about me right? G27.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO YEAH, YOUR LAME AUTHOR ISH BACK.**

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING. **

** _I Believe Katekyo Hitman Reborn Will Not Really End, Perhaps A Season Two ? Or Just a Pause For Catching Up In The Manga. _**

**YEAH. I Don't KHR .. PRETTY BAD . IT MIGHT HAVE SOME AWESOME G27 LOVE THERE. 8'DD**

**Hajime !**

**

* * *

**

_Another Day Of School. Another Day Of Hell Huh ? .. Well. I'm Early For Some Reason._

_**

* * *

**_

TIME SKIP.

* * *

Tsuna's POINT OF VIEW.

Giotto , The-playboy-date-me-after-3-weeks-we're-through is surrounded again with some swooning girls. would you look at that ? He Just looked at me as if we are close. i just hate boys like that. i clenched my fists. why am i so mad anyway? why can he make me so red and mad just by looking at him. like i said we are not close- to close enough to talk and look at each other " Tsuna! we are gonna be late" Yamamoto who was talking to Gokudera before while i was thinking of some random thoughts. yeah thats right too random.

EPOV.

"Hey, Are You... Tsunayoshi Sawada?" The blond said walked over To Tuna /YES. I SAID TUNA/ Tsuna, Who was left out by the group who was running so fast just to follow the first period.

"Uh... why ?"

"I'm asking." _What Rudeness!_

"Yes i am"

"Right.. so.. can i.. get your.. phone number?" Giotto said not really having interest on what he was saying.

"W-why?"

"Could You please. stop asking questions? and just do what i said." _I never knew he's attitude is like this. or maybe. just toward guys. he really made me mad! _

_"_**F**-Fine. Number's *****27*****"

"Oh. Thanks Then." As Giotto putted the number on his phone. Giotto raised a brow as he saw Tuna was staring at him like Mad. "What?" "I was Just wondering. you can have good grades. balance everything rich. but why do you even study here. why do you- even... talk to me? why do you even need my number. its not like your not gonna e-mail me. and. why are we still here don't we have clas-" Giotto smirked at Tsuna's Sudden Confession on Giotto's Attitude.

"Well. For instance. Its personal. but i guess from the looks of your face. your not the kind of person to well you know.. say stuff like that. so i study here. just cause i felt like it and im looking for someone. i have good grades. well. that can't be explained. RICH? hmm. i don't think so. getting your number.. do you really wanna know the reason for that?" Giotto bent in to Tsuna's ears "Are you sure?" That send shivers under Tsuna's spine and wasn't use to this kind of thing. so he shrieked. and headed towards the waterfall and well guess you know what happened.

"PFFT-A-Are You-HAHA-Okay-Hahahaha!" Giotto Can't hold himself for laughing at the smaller brunette. Tsuna just blushed from humiliation even though Giotto is the only one who can see what happened.

"Haha, Well lemme help you." Giotto Grabbed Tsuna By the wrist and a tiny blush forming his face oh what'd you know? Tsuna's Shirt just formed a SEE-THROUGH Shirt.

"C-Come on. lets go to the badminton lockers and clean you up, and don't speak. im a member anyway." Giotto leading the way.

-AT THE BADMINTON LOCKERS-

Giotto Ruffled Tsuna's hair with his own towel. well Tsuna was blushing cause he can smell Giotto's Scent.

"nnggn. s-stop already!"

"ah. i didn't know your so kawaii when so..well dazzling wet" Giotto Shotted Tsuna a Flirteous Smile.

"Nn, Thanks i guess?"

"Hm"

Tsuna Stared at the clock and- OH SHII- its time for second period.

"Don't worry. you didn't get a reply slip did you? Theres a ceremony so.. its up until last period. so we are free to stay here when we like it."

"How Can you even read my thoughts?"

"Hyper Intui- I mean. err. your easy to read. yeah. thats it"

HYPER WHAT? Tsuna thinked.

"Tsunayoshi, What would happen next after a goodnight dream?" Giotto once again whispered in Tsunayoshi's ear.

* * *

ITS ONLY PROLOGUE. 8'DD Anyways. What'd ya think. please R&R. Reviews are really needed. if not. imma cancel this story. /AS IF ANYBODY CARED/

COOKIEES. 8'DD


	2. Whispers Of True, Riddle Of Cruelness

**Okay Theeeeeen. I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE THOSE…**

**Yeah. I Know I made some wrong stuff in this story. But though, if you were to criticize me. I suggest you think first. Cause it it might be wrong. Understand ? . but thanks though. CRITSICIZE ME. AND IM FINE WITH IT. Just as long you guys know what to criticize me about.**

**Yeah. I SUCK. SORRY. **

**COOKIES ? OMAKE. :3**

_Goodnight dream? What the hell. How should I know is he getting insane by the second?_ Tsunayoshi Thought. Tsuna blushed while trying to pull away from Giotto's closeness from him though. Giotto was holding his wrist.

"Are you going insane from sane?" Tsuna asked but Giotto didn't looked pleased by his answer and raised a brow. but he swept of the topic. "Yeah, I guess? Right now we can't attend the ceremony. We don't want to be caught late by Reborn-sensei do we?" _Seeing Reborn-sensei think like insane. Who would? _Giotto thought in the process.

"So what'd we do now?"

"I actually don't know. but I suggest we get out of here. Its getting pretty hot in here" Giotto stood up from the bench as Tsuna blushed. "You tend to think of some perverted things in that mind of yours do you?" Giotto Continued. "Wh-what the he-hell!" Tsuna stuttered but as the same time still blushing. "Hn. Whatever stand up." Giotto offered a hand. Tsuna regain his calmness.

* * *

"So. Mister. Do you mind telling me where you brought me?" Tsunayoshi asked dusting his slacks. "Look up." Giotto asked calmly. "What are you—SUGOI!" Giotto Chuckled with a smirk. Then a certain someone appeared.

"Giottoooooo!" Giotto felt a weight in his back and turned his head. And there it was. The princess of Nami-chu Kyoko Sasagawa Sister of Tsuna's Friend Ryohei Sasagawa "K-Kyoko. Why are you here?" "E-eh ? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be the one asking that?." Kyoko Pouted. All the while a certain brunette was left out.

As the two keep talking Tsuna just stared at them and tried to back out a little _What the heck is this feeling. No. that can't be. Im straight. Yeah. Calm down. Breathe. _Tsuna clutched his chest. But this didn't stay unnoticed by a certain blonde. All in all Giotto was about to speak to Tsuna when somebody showe'd up.

"Reborn-sense-ei?" Reborn smirked. "dame-Tsuna, Lets look around the streets shall we?" "Demo, Sensei. Why aren't you and Kyoko in the ceremony?"

"For once im pretty impressed by your question. So first thing, I'm here because I was looking for you, maman was worried, she was at the ceremony and can't see you. So I have to go, and Kyoko came along seeing she want to see… ugh. That blonde.." Reborn pointed at the blonde. Giotto who just stand there seemed to be irritated. Tsuna noticed this and break the glaring points. "A-Ah Giotto, ano ne.. do you want to search for t-the orange paper for Reborn's project." Giotto just nodded and left off.

"dame-Tsuna. Why can't you be more straight forwarded?"

"I-I don't understand you at all reborn." Flustered.

"You know he looks like someone you know. And perhaps even liked."

"I Don't know anymore.. he might look like him.. but his different."

"Then let me tell you a Riddle. 'The one who acts friendly will be the one who tends to want you to forget. The one who thought about it all never noticed. The one who wants to be forgotten, didn't want to be forgotten.'"

"R-Reborn! C-Chotto matte! What does that mean?"

"it means for you to stop acting goofy and solve it. Right now lets go to the grounds. It's the last period you need to get your stamp."

"A-Ah Right." _So that's why.. Giotto left early—HOLD ON. Why the heck am I thinking about that now. I-I should just.. calm down._

_

* * *

_

AT THE SCHOOL STAMPING TIME.

* * *

Tsuna's Pov.

Giotto is surrounded by girls again huh? hold on. here am i again. stop it. i should just shut up. yeah. i suppose to be mad at him why am i going like this even though we only spend hours. I Hissed. i gave Reborn my certificate and then of he pressed the stamp on it. Im still curious though. what was that riddle about. Reborn shotted me that deathly glare with the same smirk to warn me that i should get going. I Ran but i glanced at Giotto seeing he was also glance back at me but i quickly turned away. why am i like this. tsss. i should stop myself from acting like this.

"Inchou! Congratulations on being the SC pres.!" What the heck? How did he.. and how- Giotto shotted the smile at everyone who greeted him. i tried going back to my tracks but i was stopped by Hibari.

END OF POV.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna looked up and meet the perfect eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, i'll take you home." Hibari Dragged Tsuna away. Tsuna didn't fought much.

"Giotto? You seemed to be staring at that guy for a while now?Or could it be that he is the 'one'?" A red haired colored guy said.

"Ahahaha. Giotto. Goodluck for you." A Guy with a face of a true Japanese said.

"Studying here really paid of didn't it? Though, i guess im gonna have to put up a fight to get what i need." Giotto smirked.

* * *

YEAS. **THIS ISH BORING. if you didn't get this chapter though. i didn't too. but you'll find out. the clues are in the summary. 8D**

**Ciao.**

**REVIEW HAVING AN URGE TO TELL YOU SO TO REVIEW.**


	3. Read And Be Shocked

**Okay. Guys. i was bored. but i saw something.. " KHR ENDED." Guys. Yes. _SEASON ONE ENDED. _** **The new season will be entitled as. _Katekyo Hitman Rebron X Generation._ Where did i get this you ask ? Its From a Tons of websites. including the reborn Jp site, a forum which i forgot. but the picture of that forum is Tsuna in color Blue HDW Mode. Faaaceeeboooook .. LOOOOOOOL. And tons more. i tend to forget the forum site. i just lurk around google thats why i know. :3 So anyway. Pleasee. Spread the word to those people who think "KHR ENDED." It didn't . Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Generation Will be Up On Spring 2011. In my Country it will be On march. /PHILIPPINES-/ Yeass. ;3 Can't wait for more epic Giotto Shots. **

**WE WILL NOW SEE.. GIOTTO'S TRUE EYE COLOR /BLUE/ IN MARCH. AREN'T YOU EXCITED-**

**Yeah. I Saw it on Artland too. They Didn't Do No End the Reborn Obviously An intended wrong grammar **

**Be patient and continue supporting Reborrrn . 8'D**

**Oh by the way. do you guys wanna know where i took of my idea from this fiction ? 3 Its a pretty much interesting picture. and i guess you'll love it too. message me if you want it. GIOTTO's UBER CUTE IN A HIGHSCHOOL UNIFORM. 8'D**

**Have you guys Read The Love song Doujin, And The Neve? G27 **

**Love song. Has 4 Chapters. Its True Tittle is . 05 Love song. Want the link ? Go message me. Chapter Four hasn't been scanalated yet. So. wait for chapter four.**

**08 Neve hasn't been scanned yet. but i could send you the raw. :3**

**LOL. WHY THE HECK AM I SAYING THIS- THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE.-**

**SPREAD THE KHR SEASON TWO. KHR X GEN. **

**IDK WHEN WILL I UPDATE. WAIT FOR ME~ I LOVE YOU-**

**I CHANGED MY PENNAMEE. 8'DD**

**Yours Truly,**

**CookieG27**


End file.
